How Bella's life ended
by Aquaspice
Summary: Poor Poor Bella! But, it's what we've been waiting for.
1. How My life Ended

1. This is how my life Ended

I was invited. I went. The Cullen's house was, as always, peaceful. I walked in. Edward was at the piano smiling. I walked over to him. He said nothing. He played my song. He hummed along. What happened next happened to quickly. I remember being smacked to the ground by, who I think was Jasper. Everything was black. I heard screaming. Just realizing it was me I quickly stopped. I opened my eyes. Edward was in front of me. "Happy Birthday!" he was smiling. I didn't understand why.

"What are you smiling about?" I tried to snap back through the pain. He had to remind me it was my big 19th B-Day.

"I am sorry Bella. This is a present, and against my will." He was serious. I think he said this, I'm not sure. I was screaming in pain after I had said that. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek. I calmed down, but, of course, I kept screaming. "I love you enough to give this to you. Don't worry about Charlie, this is a sleepover. Since, you refuse to go to collage human; you have all the time you need." He kissed me on the lips this time. Somehow, he managed to through the screaming.

Everything was black. I remembered my song. Then, I drifted off for four days.

My nightmare was terrifying. In the forest, I was standing alone. Waiting for my Edward. After a while when he didn't come. James appeared. I screamed. "Hush, my child. I will not hurt you." he whispered. I stopped screaming. I knew he was lying though.

"If Edward isn't here like he should be, and ditched me, kill me." I tried to be brave, but my voice, also, came out a small whisper. "My life is pointless without him here," my voice came out a tad bit louder. He laughed a rough laugh.

"Oh please! If I could live without Victoria for a few centuries, I am positive you could live without Edward for about 50 years." he laughed a dry laugh and looked like he was lost in memory. His eyes snapped back to the present. "I see," he nodded. "If you think I would, then I will." He knew I was thinking about him killing me. He lunged for me. Then, I woke up.


	2. Waking Up

2. Waking up

"She's waking up!" I heard someone say, probably Alice. "Come on!" definitely Alice. I opened my eyes to six Cullen's standing around me, Jasper was not in sight. My vision was still blurred. I stood up and I could see perfectly. I felt no more pain. I tried to stand up.

"Wow there, Bella. Be careful," Emmett laughed his rough laugh. He was right, I felt a little weak and my head started to throb. He laughed again.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed, already at my side helping me up. Standing up, I immediately felt better. He hugged me.

"Edward I-," He put his finger to my lips.

"Listen," he whispered. The room was completely silent. I didn't understand what I should've been hearing.

"I don't hear anything," I whispered. He smiled.

"Exactly!" he laughed at my confused expression. "Bella-"

"Welcome to the family Bella! I mean, you were part of the family, but now it's official!" Esme wrapped me in a motherly hug. I then understood my _last_ birthday present. I wrapped Edward in a hug.

"Thank you Edward!" I hugged him. I wasn't crying. A plus.

"Your welcome my love," he laughed again. "Do you know what you can do?" He meant like the powers the Cullen's have. For example, Edward can read minds. I laughed; it even surprised my self I laughed.

"I've been a vampire _officially_ for less than a day. What do _you _think?" he laughed at my sarcasm. I joined in, but stopped suddenly. "Where's Jasper?" Edward looked serious.

"Hunting. He will be back soon. Then, you and I will go hunting," he said with a wicked grin.

"Now, I can see what it looks like to hunt!" I exclaimed laughing. Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie laughed too.

"This is no laughing matter Bella. If you don't hunt soon, you might kill people unintentionally in Forks." I stopped laughing. I walked over to the mirror. Edward looked confused.

"I have to see what I look like," he rolled his eyes and was at my side instantly. I was not Isabella Swan anymore. I was now Isabella Hale. I knew I had to be a Hale because when we moved place to place, after high school in every place, Edward and I would get married. I looked in the mirror, astonished. My skin was as white as Edwards, not surprising, but my hair was a brilliant shade of brown that radiated my skin. My eyes were now red, red with thirst. I walked to where I was in front of the mirror to watch myself. I was almost as graceful as Alice. I started to run around the house. Everyone was confused by what I was doing. I didn't fall, another plus. When I came back Edward laughed.

"Wow, you didn't fall, congrats!" he laughed. "Now lets go hunting!" he gave me a wicked smile and we ran to the forest.


End file.
